


В темноте

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Билл Денбро на кастинге своего нового фильма знакомится с красивой и весёлой женщиной. Беда в одном — он не знает, кто она, и толком не видит её лица.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Tom Rogan, Bill Denbrough/Susan Brown





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — наши дни.

Биллу Денбро удалось вырваться из павильона не раньше четверти пятого — и то лишь потому, что Фредди отвлёкся на этого… К стыду своему, имени Билл не запомнил, хотя и успел переброситься с их возможным деловым партнёром парой избитых шуток. Они все — актёры, актрисы, монтажёры, осветители, костюмеры — слились для Билла в один огромный говорящий ком жвачки, неотвратимо катящийся за ним по перемычкам коридоров, попутно собирающий новых людей. Приторно-сладкий ком прилипал.

Фредди — вот кого действительно Бог поцеловал, а вовсе не Билла, которому пресса и парочка коллег по перу приписывали ту или иную степень природной одарённости. Чёрта-с-два. Научиться ваять романы, особенно те, что станут сметать с полок и во втором, и в третьем тираже — сущий пустяк. Два нервных срыва, сотня-другая ночных кошмаров, хроническая бессонница, рацион, обогащённый психотропными препаратами, не менее шести часов в день за компьютером, не менее шести тысяч слов за один, до того как оторвёшь каменный зад от стула, присест — и вуаля.

С нюхом Фредди на то, что может принести деньги, с феноменальной памятью на имена и лица — не узнаешь, с кем мельком поздоровался сегодня, не поимеешь с него завтра — нужно родиться.

Ничем не примечательный Фредди с востока Миссури, и в кино-то лет до пятнадцати выбиравшийся только по праздникам. Он невысок, но не карлик, полноват, но не тошнотно-жирный или умилительно-пухлый, у него чёрные поредевшие волосы и бледно-голубые глаза. В хорошем освещении ему — чуть за пятьдесят. В очень хорошем — не меньше шестидесяти, в которые он прекрасно сохранился. Дамочки от него кипятком писают до сих пор. Даже Сьюзен Браун, до того как окончательно порвать с Биллом из-за его с Фредди дел, признавала нехотя, мол, этому «плюгавому итальяшке» — не дать — не-льзя.

«Есть в нём что-то… По Гёте, — задумчиво говорила Сью и неизменно добавляла: — Но он всё равно громадный кусок дерьма, держись от него подальше».

Билл поддавался обаянию Фредди во второй раз в жизни. В первый он, как девственная жёнушка, и не уловил всех нюансов совместной работы. Просто спустя полгода с их знакомства на официальном приёме его, Уильяма Денбро, пригласили на роль консультанта. Сценарий не блистал оригинальностью — одержимая любовью женщина держит в плену объект своего вожделения, адаптация Джона Фаулза для подростков — поменьше психологичности, побольше кровавых деталей. За одним исключением, и привлёкшим Билла: главный герой фильма — популярный писатель. И кого же ещё Фредди стоило позвать для консультации группы сценаристов, если не самого популярного беллетриста Америки? Да, чёрт возьми, Фредди умело сыграл на его тщеславии, отрицать глупо, да и к чему? Фильм всё равно слишком прохладно встретили как критики, так и зрители, чтоб вознести их не то что на вершину, а хоть бы к подножию голливудского Олимпа.

Сью, чтобы успокоить встревоженного неудачей Билла, переспала с ним впервые за пару месяцев, она, видите ли, не собиралась вообще-то заниматься любовью с теми, кто предпочитает литературному труду дешёвые ужастики, но, потираясь щекой о его ширинку, философски рассудила: да, Билли мог увлекаться людьми, ему и положено ими увлекаться, тем более такими колоритными, как Фредди, но разве ещё больше он не любит получать за свой труд деньги и — немалые? Попала в точку.

Кто же мог предположить, что менее чем за год Фредди не только отобьёт бюджет, но и подарит Биллу машину сверх положенного тому по договору. Кто? Да только Фредди! Чёртов Фредди Файрстоун, из слухов вокруг исчезновения Пола Шелдона, из теорий его безутешных фанатов выловивший посыл Вселенной — Шелдон жив и рано или поздно вернётся, и вот тогда…

Под Рождество Пол Шелдон, уже не такой холёный, как раньше, в эфире «Шоу с Дэвидом Леттерманом» шутил, худосочный и бледный, как восемь долгих месяцев его держала в подвале сука Энни Уилкс. Зубоскал Леттерман пустил на большом экране за его спиной кадры из «Отчаяния». Исполнительный продюсер и режиссёр Фредди Файрстоун, консультант — Уильям Денбро. И приглашённые зрители взорвались смехом ещё до того, как загорелась специальная табличка над сценой, вне зоны видимости камер. Да табличка и не сработала бы вовсе — оператор и младший редактор шоу, ответственные за своевременные реакции зала, сами держались от хохота за животы.

На официальном диске с фильмом значилось: «Отчаяние. По мотивам истории Пола Шелдона. Полли, мы рады, что ты с нами». Когда несколько крупнейших кинотеатров страны выкупили права на показ фильма повторно, постеры заменили. Теперь место измождённого Джеймса Каана, блистательно исполнившего свою роль, заняли Пол Шелдон и скромная приписка: «Основано на реальных событиях».

Основано задолго до того, как весь остальной мир узнал правду.

Фредди предложил поработать с ним ещё раз, теперь уже в качестве сценариста. Сью занялась с Биллом любовью с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, чем после псевдо-провала «Отчаяния». Натягивая трусики, она уже знала, что Билл ответит на это предложение, несмотря на его пылкие заверения подумать.

«Когда вострубит Ангел, я не хочу краснеть перед сыном Божьим за то, что трахалась с пособником Люцифера», — сказала она, уже полностью одетая. Склонилась над всё ещё голым Биллом, нервно тянущим сигарету (последнюю, детка, клянусь), с нежной обречённостью поцеловала его в лоб, выпрямилась, большая женщина ростом чуть выше барной стойки, и ушла.

Спустя семь лет их плодотворнейшего сотрудничества, их романа, да, именно так, ведь они в самом деле любили друг друга. И Билл Денбро продолжал её любить, набирая номер и уверенно диктуя помощнику Фредди сообщение для босса:

«Примерно до Второго Пришествия я весь твой. Мне выезжать?»

* * *

Весь твой. Он и представить не мог, насколько буквально Фредди воспримет его слова. Весь, именно. С пробуждения до поздней ночи, пока веки не слипнутся.

— Хочу максимально вовлечь тебя в процесс, — Фредди добродушно похлопывал Билла по плечу. — Ты ведь сопродюсер, дружище, неужто думал откупиться от дуралея-Фредди только деньжатами? Нет уж, не пройдёт. К тому же, где ты ещё увидишь столько красоток сразу? Я, кстати, — Фредди понизил голос и поманил его, — вовсе не против служебных романов. Я очень — за.

И возможно, Билл и выглядел полным кретином, сбегая из павильона, где Шарлиз Терон, а точнее, уже Эверлин Марс, главная героиня «Чёрной стремнины», трагически прощалась со своим мертворождённым сыном («Дайте ей вон тот пакет «Доритос», — распорядился Фредди), но он отчаянно нуждался в тесном, тёмном, прохладном, а главное — безлюдном помещении. Жаль, что для проб они не выбрали сцену, где муж-психопат закапывает Эвви Марс заживо. Билл и сам охотно прошёл бы кастинг.

С ним поздоровались стайка совсем молоденьких ассистенток, с жеманным хихиканьем назвавших его, чёрт возьми, по имени, грузный мужчина со штативом, консультант по индейской мифологии — несло от него вполне себе мексиканской текилой.

Катись ты уже в пекло, Фредди, и тогда вся съёмочная группа тоже разъедется по домам.

Билл механически ответил на каждое приветствие. Двери по обе стороны от него, запертые, нахально блестели табличками с и-ме-на-ми.

Он ломился в каждую, последнюю в бессильной злобе пнул ногой. Он толкнул ещё раз, нажал на ручку, и дверь медленно поплыла внутрь тесной, тёмной и благодатно-пустой комнатушки. Билл шагнул вперёд, не дожидаясь указаний кроликов с часами, и отпрянул, охнув. Не так уж пусто.

Красный огонёк виновато затрепетал и опустился на уровень его коленей.

— Извините, — голос женский и приятный. — Я не хотела вас напугать.

— Это ведь я вломился, — Билл прищурился, силясь разглядеть её, но годы работы за компьютером не прошли даром. — Эти штуки… Всё время от меня бегают…

— Что?..

— Выключатели. Ещё вчера был здесь, и — на тебе, паршивец, — он похлопал по стене ладонью.

— Нет, постойте! — женщина панически вскинула руки. Тлеющая сигарета ворчливо зашипела в её пальцах. В неверных отсветах Билл успел разглядеть длинные медно-рыжие волосы, забранные в хвост высоко на макушке, тонкую линию скул и ключиц, манящую полноту груди под белой блузой и краешек насмешливо изогнутого рта.

А потом она затушила сигарету. Они молчали — Билл, застывший в дверях, и женщина, должно быть, смущённо гадающая, как бы помягче намекнуть, что он выйти мешает.

— Так вы — сценарист? — спросил Билл. Пусть он больше и не видел своей собеседницы, запах дыма ментоловым дурманом — явно не одну сигаретку она успела здесь раскурить — будоражил, он почти ощутил ту, мелькнувшую в дребезжащих сумерках руку на своем члене.

— Почему вы так решили?

Она совершенно точно улыбалась. Беглая усмешка — и мысли Билла целиком обратились к её маленькому смешливому рту — собственный слушался плохо.

— Ну кто ещё добровольно полезет в гроб вроде этого?

— Нет-нет, я попала сюда, потому что уборщица обронила ключи. Честное слово, я уже почти её окликнула, но она так торопилась.

Кровь. Целая канистра искусственной крови, рухнувшая Фредди под ноги. Кажется, он заорал на рабочих так громко, что уборщица услышала его и без звонка по внутренней сети студии.

— Оставайтесь на месте, мэм, именем клининговой полиции вы арестованы.

Женщина бархатисто фыркнула. Царапнула смешком по глотке, хотя и стояла в другом конце комнатки.

— Ладно. Тогда вы… новый помощник режиссёра?

Фредди сказал, что планирует взять ещё одного ассистента (чтоб тому башку пробивали грёбанной флягой кровищи), а уж если он загорался новой идеей, то своё получал, зачастую — мгновенно.

— А вы Уильям Денбро, да?

— Как это вы?.. У вас что, очки… эти… для слежения в темноте?

— Кто ещё добровольно полезет в гроб вроде этого?

Билл ещё представлял, как, должно быть, звучит её хрипловато-прокуренный голос, когда она кончает, хотя это меркло на фоне растущего любопытства, тяги иной, не физиологической.

— А что если вы пришли похитить меня? Нет, правда, — он шагнул наугад, зацепился ногой за швабру, метлу или что там ещё за чертовщина. — Я не стану отбиваться слишком уж рьяно. Во всяком случае, не в оставшуюся половину дня. Вы китайскую кухню любите? Здесь недалёко, в бухте, отличное местечко. Лишим парочку осьминогов жизни на закате? Вы… как?

Холодом от неё повеяло ещё до оброненного подчёркнуто-сухого «Разве вам не положено сейчас вести переговоры?», и Билл с неожиданно-сильной тоской осмотрелся. Воздушная теплота, наполнившая, распирающая его грудь секундой раньше, испарялась стремительно, а он хаотично искал, чем заделать пробоину, а главное — где она?

— А достаньте сигареты?

— Вы разве курите? — ещё отстранённо. С тайной, внутренней, ехидцей.

— Бросил, но я хочу, чтоб вы закурили. Вы от этого добреете.

Он задержал дыхание, готовый ко всему, вплоть до пощёчины, но женщина бить не стала. Она встряхнула рукой, мелькнул широкий рукав, и подхватила сигарету, должно быть, носила она их под манжетами. Как девчонка.

В неверном пламени Билл залюбовался её твёрдым подбородком, тёмными тонкими бровями, румянцем на впалых, как у актрис тридцатых, щеках. Скарлетт О´Хара в строгом брючном костюме. Женщина тоже его разглядывала, не таясь. И взгляд её, колючий сперва, таял. Льдистые болотца — голубовато-зелёные, заискрились весенними смешинками.

— А вы — симпатяга, мистер Денбро, — она закусила губу и свою лукавую улыбку.

— Продюсер, — Билл радостно пощёлкал пальцами. — Властная дамочка, верно?

— Попробуйте заново, — ей-богу, ещё чуть-чуть — и она показала бы ему язык.

— Уильям! Уильям, дорогуша, где ты?

— Твою мать! — Билл прижал ладони к вспыхнувшему лицу. — Дорогуша, Иисусе! Знаете, мне нужно срочно успокоить мамочку, пока он не поднял на уши всю службу безопасности. Нам ведь с вами ни к чему, ну, понимаете, светиться?

— О нет, — она тоже подалась вперёд. Заговорщица. — После моей-то кражи века?

— Выходите чуть позже меня, бросьте ключи на пол. Встречаемся через полчаса у главного входа.

— Как вы узнаете меня? — она скопировала интонации русских злодеев из старых фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде. Такое смотреть нужно, чтобы передать похоже. У неё — вышло.

— Я вас узнаю, — заверил Билл.

И сердце его согласно дрогнуло.

* * *

Ключи громко клацнули по плиткам пола позади неё. Беверли Роган подавила смешок и невинно глянула на охранника. Улыбнулась кокетливо — и замерла с застывшим, стремительно бледнеющим лицом. Том Роган, её муж, её любимый муж, яростно рассекал воздух ей навстречу. Ноздри его трепетали, сосуды лопнули, и кончик носа, мужественного и благородного, покраснел, как у сопливого мальчугана. Том потёр большие мозолистые ладони, сунул их в карманы. Кулаки натянули ткань.

— Ты у меня славная девочка, Бевви, ждёшь меня, умница. А теперь мы поедем домой, и пошли эти говнюки нахрен со своей киношкой, да?

— Постой, — Беверли недоумённо нахмурилась, отступая. — Когда мы говорили с Фредди… мистером Файрстоуном по телефону…

И осеклась.

— Вы говорили? Этот слюнявый старикан и моя подстилка-жёнушка?

— Том, я не понимаю.

— Стой, девочка моя, — ласково окликнул он. Её пальцы, её обручальное кольцо захрустели в его кулаке. — Славная у тебя рубашечка, да? Ты такие же собиралась шить для фильма этого ублюдка? Не жмёт?

— Том…

— Это ведь вредно для здоровья, — он раскинул руки, застенчивый и робкий увалень-старшеклассник, не видевший женской груди прежде. — Расстегни-ка. Никто не увидит.

Конечно, за его мощной спиной надёжно скрывалась не только Беверли, но и часть стены, куда она вжалась.

— Ну же, давай, всё хорошо, слово скаута.

Отвращение лизнуло ей пальцы, тронувшие верхнюю пуговицу.

— Том, — шепнула она, крепко хватаясь за ворот. — Здесь везде камеры.

Хотя бы над дверью павильона, за которой скрылся Билл Денбро. Откуда он не торопился вернуться.

— Бевви, — Том сокрушённо покачал головой. — Разве камеры помешали тебе найти местечко, где покурить, а, сука ты этакая?

Она не стала больше спорить. Она развела в стороны полы блузки. Том воззрился придирчиво, словно ожидая увидеть там мгновенные язвы курильщика. И сварливо кивнул:

— Хорошо. Сдвинь эту хреновину.

Беверли закрыла глаза, теперь уже надеясь, что Билл Денбро и дальше останется подальше от неё, с Фредди Файрстоуном. А Том стоял напротив. И ждал.

Лямки бюстгальтера, одни из самых лёгких и удобных, растянулись, врезались ей в плечи. Больно. Она вздрогнула от холода, от стыда. Грудь покрылась мурашками, соски затвердели. Том жарко выдохнул где-то высоко-высоко над Беверли и взял её за руку. Бережно, любовно.

— Пойдём домой, малышка.

Они дошли до главного входа. Шаг его легчал, пружинил. Его рука по-хозяйски улеглась ей на бедро, горячая и надёжная рука мужа.

Она потупила взор и заверила его, что ни за что не ответит на звонок ни от Фредди, ни от Билла Денбро. Она ведь не дура. Его девочка?

* * *

Билл проскользил по начищенному полу, отчаянно махая руками. Удержался на повороте. Главный вход. Люди.

Её — нет. Ну ещё бы.

Фредди пришлось успокаивать больше четверти часа. И теперь он ещё порывался кинуться вслед Тому Рогану и навалять говнюку по первое число.

— Ты видел его жену, Уильям? Видел? Прекрасная баба, отличная, талантище! И этот… пусти меня! Майк, Майк, твою мать! Позвони на парковку, пусть его задержат. Я сейчас.

Билл силой усадил его обратно в режиссёрское кресло, сунул в гневно дрожащие руки сценарий. Хотя бы предупредить её. Хотя бы… успеть.

Она сидела на узком диванчике, пила кофе. Рыжие волосы, теперь рассыпанные по плечам, золотились, а не пламенели, как там, в подсобке, белая блузка, пальто, наброшенное на левое плечо.

— Вы актриса, — Билл, не скрывая облегчения и радости, упал рядом с ней на диван. На свету и лицо её стало другим — мягче, подвижнее. Брови — светлые и густые — взмыли на высокий белый лоб.

— Угадали, — она смешно наморщила нос. Голос — звонкий и высокий. Акустика? — А вы смельчак…

— Ну вот! Вы знаете обо мне всё, — он с деланным возмущением скрестил руки на груди. — А мне — имени так и не скажете?

— Одра Филлипс.

— Славно, — он порывисто поднялся. — Бежим?


End file.
